Twilight Reversed
by JayLynn-wrtngdncr
Summary: Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are vampires. Bella and Jasper are looking for someone to be with, but not each other. Alice and Edward are human. Edward falls in love with Bella, but she doesn't notice him, or does she? What will happen? R & R! Plz!
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Hey hey people!**

So check this out! I decided this would be pretty cool, I hope you like it. Oh, and if you haven't read it yet, I have another story called "Too Late". It was my first, this is my second, please be kind.

**Announcement, VERY IMPORTANT!**

I do not, nor shall I ever, own Twilight. Tis too cool for me, sadly.

**EDWARD CULLEN IS FREAKIN HOT ***DON'T YOU THINK**

Bella POV

I looked around the lunchroom hungrily. No pun intended. Nothing they served here would be a delicacy to me. Unless they decided one day to serve up human. But I doubt that would happen. Just looking from face to face of the innocent students of Forks High made my mouth water, hypothetically of course. I slouched forward in my seat, already bored out of my mind.

Suddenly, a smell of the most beautiful kind drifted in with the new boy I had seen around a few times, and my mind started dealing out fantasies before I could stop them. I felt a hand clench down on my shoulder and I whipped my head around. I was face to face with Jasper. In his topaz eyes I could see my reflection, how my own onyx eyes were widened with thirst. It frightened me enough to relax the image slightly, but until Jasper settled a wave of calm over me did I look normal again. He couldn't stop the smell, but he made it more bearable.

"Jasper," I sang, looking pointedly at his hand. He released me immediately, cautioning me with his eyes. I nodded slightly before turning to the annoying whispering from behind us.

"Rose, Emmett, do you have to be so loud?" Rosalie looked irritated that I interrupted their fabulous and very private conversation.

"It's only loud to our ears," she snorted. "Try being human." She made indicative motions by her throat. "If you can." Emmett looked back and forth between us.

"Come on, Rose," he said. "Bella was just being opinionative for once. Cut her some slack." He wrapped his arms around her and forced her to look at him. "Please?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, and then they kissed. I turned away. That was the only thing that got me close to being sick to my stomach. I gave Jasper a meaningful look.

"Hey Jazz," I murmured. "You doing anything this weekend?"

"You mean besides hunting a million times? No." I grinned.

"Perfect. We can hunt on our way up to Tanya's! What do you say?" He smiled as best as he could.

"Sounds awesome. I'm looking forward to seeing our strawberry blonde vegetarian friend again." I laughed.

Edward's POV

"Alice!" I complained. She was practically dragging me into the lunchroom cafeteria by my ear. "I am a seventeen year old. You don't have to treat me like I'm two, especially since you're not my mother." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Like Mom is going to do what I am doing for you now. Come on. I found the perfect girl for you!"

"How do you know she'll be my perfect match?" Petite little Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I just got this feeling when I saw her. Plus she's boring. So at least you two have a major characteristic in common." I glared at her.

"Alice, just because we don't like the same things you like doesn't make us boring. And that is actually rather offensive."

"Good," she snapped. "Now shut up. We're here." In shock, I looked around. Sure enough, she had already pulled me over to a table, where three girls sat, one of which was eyeing me with a taste that told me immediately she was a trophy hunter, and boy was I a trophy. I could practically read her plans scampering across her mind. I shook my head. I hope she wasn't the one Alice had picked for me.

"Edward, this is Angela and Lauren, and _this_ is Jessica."

Of course she was it.

Politely, I stuck my hand out.

"Nice to meet you. As you probably guessed, my name is Edward."

"It is wonderful to meet you, Edward." Jessica. Ugh. "Why don't you take a seat?" She pulled out the one by her. Not one to want to hurt someone else's feelings, I sat down.

"Jasper." I flipped to the sound of the bells.

There sat the most beautiful girl in the world. She was definitely more beautiful than the hag that sat next to me. Her pale skin shone out, but with her dark brown hair cascading around her face, it didn't seem at all weird. I couldn't see her whole face, but my heart was already melting for her.

"Who's that?" I asked Jessica, nodding towards the goddess. My…er… _companion_ eyed her with obvious distaste.

"That is Isabella Cullen. She's already broken the hearts of half the school's males, but still she keeps on going." I felt like this was somehow a message meant for me specifically, but I couldn't focus on her words long enough to decipher it. I kept repeating her name in my head: Isabella, Bella. Did she like Bella? I would have to find out. But obviously I would hear no good from Ms. Green over here. I needed a new source. Maybe the angel herself? I hope I have a class with her.

"She looks…" I struggled to find the right word. "Interesting."

I failed miserably.

Jessica, not to mention Alice, was staring at me intently. Jessica was more of a curious, gossip-snatcher type of look. Alice was evaluating. As usual. I stared at the beauty again, shutting out the others around me. She seemed to be arguing with two others. They were as pale as her, but even the pretty blonde one couldn't compare with Isabella. I wanted to go protect her, but the bulky male seemed pretty peaceful. Besides, it would look weird for me to just walk up and defend her like that. I didn't even know them.

There was another male. He wasn't as buff as his brother, not by a longshot. Comparing them was like comparing a mountain to a molehill. It seemed like he was staying out of the conversation, even though he was concentrating, as if he was thinking really hard about keeping it calm. His face was pinched, buut I don't think it was from concentrating. It was more like pain. It was really subtle, but with how many times I gave that look to someone, it was easily recognizeable. Isabella turned back to him and they discussed something. His mouth showed a hint of a smile, while hers was enveloped in a grin so white and dazzling I almost fainted. That's right, fainted. He smiled completely at something she said, and she laughed aloud in the most beautiful sound I had ever heard to his reply.

I couldn't wait to meet her.

BELLA SWAN IS SWEET***I LOVE HER SO MUCH

Hey, so thanks for reading this so far. IDK when I will next be able to add. For the first couple of chapters, my plan is to just let you read and whatever. I would appreciate reviews, but I'm not going to require them…yet. Okay, so if you like this one, please please please check out Too Late! Totally different plot line, but still. It's Twilight, ain't it?

**Love ya all,**

**JayLynn**


	2. Chapter 2: Biology

**Here ya go!**

**BxE-AxJ-RxE-MExALL**

**Still don't own them!**

Bella POV

This was going to be a drag. I sat in my biology class, looking around. We had the biggest class. Only one of the thirty seats was vacant, the one next to me. And we had a new student, go figure. Poor kid.

I heard the sound of someone sitting on my desk and I looked up curiously. Michael Newton was there. I mean _right there_. That kid never gave up. All the other guys got the hint, besides they were too freaked out by me anyway. But no, not Mike. He kept trying, calling his fear a reaction to me playing the "bad girl".

"You know, there hasn't been any girl I wanted that could play hard to get and win." I stared blankly into his eyes. He was cute, but I wasn't one for relationships. Besides, he needed to get someone from his…species? Was that the right word? I don't know, but whatever the right word _is_, he needs to get one. I focused back on my work. He leaned in closer.

"Come on Bells," my head snapped back up at the family-only nickname. "You know you want me." Someone behind Mike cleared their throat nervously.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat." I leaned my head around Mike, who too was staring at the newcomer, but for a different reason. I was grateful for the interruption; he was infuriated. I took in the handsome new kid. His bronze hair was tousled, and I enjoyed the waves. His voice was attractive, almost velvet. But that didn't mean anything; I saw every new male in different lights. It was almost like I was sizing them up for the human girls.

I pulled out his chair, being polite to the male out of guilt and cuing Mike that it was time to leave. He did, but very snobby. I didn't miss the glare he gave the newcomer.

"I'm Edward," said Edward. I smiled slightly, politely. He seemed shy.

"My name is Isabella Cullen." I didn't provide him with my nickname, because I wanted to keep this relationship science-only. He looked down, but I could feel his gaze from under his lashes. I cocked my head to the side.

"That's a beautiful name." I leaned forward slightly, my head straightening again. He wanted to ask me something, I could tell. I just didn't know what. I couldn't read minds. But I would protect him more…adamantly than the others. I liked this one.

"So, we're going to be partners. Could we just leave it at that please?" I asked him, trying to be as gentle as possible. He nodded slightly, seeming lost in thought.

"You have a boyfriend." Before I could answer, he blushed. "I mean, not that I would want to be—not that you're not—I should just…stop talking." He kept blushing, his head aiming straight down at the desk. I stared at him curiously, trying not to laugh. I just kept liking him more and more by the second. He was very funny, even if it was unintentional. But we couldn't even be friends. For some dumb reason that pained me. But I had done it before, and now I could do it again. I turned to our teacher as class began. We were discussing anatomy. In other words, we were going to spend the next three weeks discussing something I had already learned in my thirteen different medical colleges. I was going to be bored.

Something hit my arm. Looking down, I saw a piece of paper, folded neatly into fourths. Glancing over, I saw Edward scribbling away notes like mad, somewhat suspiciously. He paused and looked at the side to me. I grinned. Embarrassed, he kept up his notes, almost tearing his paper with his speed. I carefully opened it.

_Isabella, that is a very pretty blue on your skin. I like it._

_-Edward_

I smiled. That was the best compliment I had gotten in a long time. Actually, since I don't count the way boys throw themselves over me as compliments, it was the first compliment I had gotten in a decade. I bent over to write my response.

_Edward, thank you. I like your shirt. It is a nice pattern._

_-Isabella_

I looked up at the teacher and, once he turned away, I quickly passed it back. In all honesty, I didn't need to wait. But I would have trouble explaining to Edward.

While I waited with impatience for Edward to write back, I tried to concentrate on what our instructor was saying. I didn't have to wait long though. From my peripheral vision, I saw him slide the note to me. I couldn't stop grinning. I probably looked like an idiot. I didn't care. The sooner I could get Edward off my case the better.

_Isabella, wow I was surprised to receive your compliment not that I think it was unusual for you, just girls in general. So, just curious, do you have a boyfriend?_

_-Edward_

I was shocked, and a little frightened. Normally, I would have tucked the note away at this point, but I didn't want to seem rude, so instead I wrote:

_No._

I passed it back, and then stood up as the bell rang. I had to get away from Edward, fast. Before I fell for him.

**Edward is hot this is his handwriting! In my fanfic!**

Okay, I know that this was short, but I couldn't pull myself to go on quite yet. Just review, please! Oh, and I changed the summary if anyone noticed.

**Luv ya all,**

**JayLynn**


	3. Chapter 3: Uh Oh

Okay, okay, I finally updated, aren't you so proud of me? Just in case you wanted to know, no I have not updated Too Late yet. Like I said my grandpa has my document. Don't worry, I'll try to hurry. If I don't get it soon, I'll just start it over, okay? Love you all, and I just wanted to remind you that making wishes on stars, coins in fountains, and forwarded chain letters obviously doesn't work, otherwise I would be in possession of Twilight by now!

**Edward is hot, and guess what? Robert P. is in top 50 Hollywood hotties! Yay!**

Edward's POV

Oh my gosh, the angel spoke to me in her luscious voice! Okay so it was only for a few seconds, and what we said wasn't exactly conversation to break the ice, but at least she answered my note. It made me so happy when she shoved the note under my arm. And her answers, each time I got them, made me feel like she at least wanted to be friends.

Not a bad first day.

I ran into Alice, who was talking to that one girl she introduced me to at lunch, what was her name? Oh yeah, Jessica. Oh no, now she was going to make me talk to her.

"Eddie," Alice exclaimed. I glared at her, I hated that nickname and she knew it. Naturally for her, she ignored it. "You're just in time. Jessica was just telling me about their weekend plans." She looked at the girl in question expectantly. Jessica looked like she didn't need the invitation, she was just waiting so she wouldn't seem rude and offend her new 'friends'.

"We're going down to La Push. It's a great beach, First Beach, and I would love to teach you how to surf." The look in her eyes led me to believe she would love to teach me a lot of things.

"I already know how to surf," I informed her, dodging her request. Behind her, Alice's petite eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, you can still come and show off a little." She stepped forward, leaning into me. "Maybe you can teach me some things."

Wow, forward much?

"Sorry," I said, pushing her off me gently. "I'll have to take a rain check, okay? I don't know what our family is doing."

"Oh, we aren't doing anything this weekend. We're completely free," Alice intervened. I really hated her right now.

"That, and I have to check my personal calendar. I think I have something going on." I nodded to her and took my leave. I could feel Alice following behind.

"What was that?"

"Hello Alice."

"Don't hello Alice me. You just totally blew her off, how do you think she feels right now?"

"I don't know, how do girls feel when a guy tells them they might have something going on the night their friends are going to hang out?"

"Very funny. Edward, she likes you!" I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Me, or my looks?" She glared at me, then her eyes widened as if in understanding.

"Eddie, you like someone!"

"I thought I told you not to call me Eddie."

"OMG, Edward's in love! Who is it, who is it, who is it!"

"I'm not in love," I defended, though my heart disagreed. I still ignored the subject of whom. It was too embarrassing.

"Edward Mason, who is it?"

"Alice…" I sighed. She wagged her finger in my face.

"You know I won't give up." Ugh, I know. Stupid sister.

"Oh well. Get used to disappointment." She studied my face.

"Is it Bella Cullen?" she asked softly. I jumped slightly at her name, then regained my composure. But from the smile creeping across the pixie's face, I knew she had seen. Crap.

"Oh, Eddie that is so sweet!" Then her face fell. "But from what Jess said, she doesn't date." I shrugged.

"Oh well."

"Edward, I'm concerned about your safety."

"Safety?" I questioned skeptically. She put her hands on her hips. We were outside my Volvo.

"I don't want you to go and get your heart broken." She opened her door and began climbing in. "Just go for someone who will love you back, like Jessica."

"No way Alice. I put up with your other matches, but Jessica is just where I draw the line. No offense to her or anything, and I'm sure you too will be best friends, but she is definitely not my style." Alice let out a big sigh.

"Well, if you're set on this, I'm going to help."

"Help?" I was worried about the outcome.

"Yes. No brother of mine is going to finally fall in love for it to all come to nothing. I will get that girl to love you." She sounded determined.

"Alice, it's okay, I can handle it."

"And with my help you can handle it better." I'm dead.

**Eddie! Eddie! Everyone loves Eddie!**

Okay, I know it is short, but I wanted to update, perfect cliffy moment, and at any rate, it's 3:09 on a Monday morning and I am totally brain-dead. Please review, they are much enjoyed. I'll try to update soon, okay?

**Luv ya all,**

**JayLynn**


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations and Betrayal

**Here you go…a new chapter**

**And just a heads up: Bella is keeping part of her personality; that is to say she's still as stubborn as heck.**

**Enjoy my fanfic from Steph's Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

I kept looking over my shoulder guiltily. Jasper was behind me, scrutinizing me. I just knew he was coming close to discovering the truth; that I have fallen for the most gorgeous guy in the world, even though he is human. Well, he's kind, gorgeous and…beautiful and….nice?

I know nothing about the guy.

I looked frantically around the school parking lot. We were heading towards the front office building, to discuss getting an excuse for Biology. They were blood testing today. We had to stay as far as possible. This made me sad, since that was the only class I had with Edward and now I was dying to get to know him better. I still remember what his sister said.

~Flashback~

"Hey!" said a petite black-haired girl. I don't think I have ever in my eighty years seen anyone accomplish getting their hair into those spikes that beautifully. I had to grin though at her bravery. All of her classmates stayed away from us, and with good reason. We frightened them, just like our nature should.

"Hello." Ugh, I sound so friking formal. But Jasper was with me, and I knew he approved of distance.

"My name is Alice Mason." My eyes flashed to her face again. Yes, now I could see the similarities. Wow, Edward's sister. This was…amazing. I was talking to my Biology partner's sister.

"Isabella Cullen," I replied, holding out my hand to shake. When she did, I cringed at the heat. It was pleasant to me, but I know how cold my hands must seem to her. She just stared at our intertwined hands. I was surprised to see that her expression was worried.

"You're freezing! Do you have a cold?"

"Er…" I honestly didn't know how to answer that. I didn't get sick. I looked back at Jasper. He nodded.

"Well, it's not really a cold, more like a fever."

"Oh," she said, nodding at me sympathetic. I pulled my hand back awkwardly.

"So, I've met your brother. Edward, right?" Suddenly, she looked shy.

"Oh, yeah, um actually, that's what I came to talk to you about." I felt my eyes go wide, but I didn't care. I was officially worried.

"Listen, Alice. I really have to be somewhere." Her eyes narrowed. Shoot. I was never good at lying.

"No you don't. But hey," she said, her face relaxing, "no worries. I'm not over to ask you out for him or anything crazy like that. I was just wondering if you liked him? You know, as a person?" I felt my body go tense. She must have felt it too, because she automatically began freaking out, stumbling over her words and blending them together.

"No, I mean, I want to be friends with you, and if you didn't even, you know, like him, that is to say if you hated him, it would get really awkward and weird, and then I don't know what I would do." I just stared at her, at a loss for words. How was I going to get out of being friends with this human? And worse still, if we did become friends, how was I going to resist falling in love with her brother, especially if he was going to be around as often as she said? I felt Jazz's eyes on me, but for once I didn't respond.

"Um, well I don't know. I think he is a perfect gentleman. Maybe he was born in the wrong time period. But Alice, I got to go, really. My brother and I," I motioned to Jazz, "we're going to go surprise some friends, up in Alaska. So I think we should get going." I knew Jasper wouldn't approve of me telling her where exactly our friends lived, but I didn't want to get caught in another lie. Alice was just too good. Besides, all I revealed was that they lived in Alaska. We'd just have to take our time. Alice looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay. Well, what if I gave you my cell phone number?" she asked, perking up immediately. I had to laugh.

"Sure," I complied, pulling out my phone and handing it over to her. She put in her information before giving it back. Taking out her own phone, she sent me a test text message. My phone beeped, and when I opened it I saw to words: _Hey Bella_. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up into a smile.

"It's Isabella," I whispered. I had always liked my full name. Alice's eyes looked slightly hurt, but she bobbed her head up and down then turned to walk away. I watched her retreating figure almost sadly. I didn't want to hurt my new friend's feelings, but I just didn't like the name Bella all that much. Jasper pointed to my rusty truck.

"You drive," I suggested. "I'll text Alice." Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"In that case," he said, climbing into the driver's seat. "We're going home to get my car." I laughed.

~End of Flashback~

So now here I was sitting in the passenger seat of Jasper's silver Volvo. I had been texting Alice for a while, because I couldn't resist it when she texted back almost immediately, telling me how happy she was that I had texted her. I was watching the scenery speed by, observing how detailed and beautiful the autumn leaves were and wondering what they would look like to a human riding in the car. My phone vibrated, and I flipped it open.

_Will you at least try to be friends with Edward?_

I bit my bottom lip, a habit I was sure had come from my human life. I just didn't know how to answer that question truthfully, and even though she wasn't here with me, I had a feeling that she would still be able to tell if I was lying.

_I thought I said I would. Plus it depends on him._ And my ability to handle the blood. Alice was one thing. Edward was another. I pressed the send button and shut my phone, leaning on my arm and staring out the window again. Before I knew it, I was daydreaming about Edward. That was strange for two reasons.

One: I can't sleep, so how could I dream?

Two: Why was I daydreaming about Edward Cullen, of all people?

"Isabella, is that you?"

"Hello Tanya." She embraced me, then held me back at shoulder length.

"I wish I could say that you've changed so much, but unfortunately I can't." We laughed and re-hugged. When we pulled back, I saw her eyeing Jasper, who had his back turned to us. She looked back over to me and smiled.

"So have you found _anyone_ you want to be with yet?" I grinned.

"Nope. You?" She shook her head.

"No. Well, actually…" She looked embarrassed.

"Who is it? Is he vampire or human?" I prodded.

"Oh, he's vampire," she assured me, with another glance at Jazz. I was getting uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on, throw me a bone. Or a deer," I joked. She took a deep breath.

"Okay." She walked away from me, straight towards Jasper. I felt bad for her. I knew Jasper thought of Tanya as a sister, nothing more. But when she wrapped her arms around him from behind, he turned and kissed her. They turned and walked away together, hand in hand. I felt betrayed. But the look on his face stuck in my mind.

It was the look of someone giving up.

Five hours later, Jasper walked towards me, alone. I folded my arms across my chest. Jasper stopped in place. He put up his arms, palms to me.

"Bella, let me explain."

"It's Isabella," I growled. He took an experimental step towards me. I took a step back.

"Come on, Isabella, be reasonable."

"Why?"

"Isabella-"

"My best friend!"

"If you'd just let me explain-"

"Tell me why!"

"Because I'm tired of being alone!" he yelled. That stopped me short.

"I was right," I whispered. "You gave up." I started backing up, looking around me, dazed. My gaze focused in on his face one last time. "I'm alone."

Then I was running.

**CLIFFY!**

**IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS!**

**Luv ya all,**

**JayLynn**


	5. Chapter 5: Edward's Dismay

**A/N:**** Okay, update on Too Late: I almost have it finished; I just want to make it perfect. So it's comin soon, no worries. P.S. I would like you all to see my call to Robert Pattinson (btw, all a joke, I only wish I had his number)…**

**Me:**** Hello, I am a major Twilight fan, especially Edward.**

**RP: ****Erm, Thanks?**

**Me:**** Can I own Twilight?**

**RP:**** Umm, no?**

**Me: ****Can I own Alice?**

**RP:**** I don't think so.**

**Me:**** Can I own Bella?**

**RP: ****What is your problem?**

**Me: ****Can I own Edward?**

**RP:**** Who **_**are**_** you?**

**Me:**** Can I own you?**

**RP:**** Stop calling me, you stalker!**

*** sigh * Oh well, maybe next time. Hmm….I wonder if Kristen Stewert would think I'm a stalker?**

**Edward POV (takes place during Bella and Alice's conversation)**

I glared daggers into my sister's back. She was talking to Bella. The evil little pixie. I promise you, I am going to get back at her. I saw her exchange phones with Isabella. I smacked my forehead. She was getting her phone number. I guess I wasn't surprised. I mean, this _was_ Alice we were talking about. Nothing ever surprised me with her anymore. But ever since she had learned I may or may not like Isabella, she had been more determined than ever. I was going to have a very serious talk with that girl.

She started heading back my way, a suspicious bounce in her step. I glared at her, but as usual, she ignored me. Instead, she waved her cell in the air triumphantly.

"Guess what?" she called. I growled and climbed into my car. Alice paused, then ran and jumped in the passenger side.

"Don't you try to ignore me, Eddie." My eyes narrowed considerably. "I mean it. I will get my way, whether you like it or not." She was telling the truth. What I would've liked is for her to stay as far away from Isabella as possible. Obviously, that didn't happen. And apparently neither was trying to deny the pull I felt towards her. It was probably as obvious as day.

"I'm not ignoring you," I sighed, giving in yet again. "But I just wish you would leave Isabella alone."

"Oh my goodness, Bella is the best!" she exclaimed, as if I had just reminded her of why I was mad at her in the first place. I groaned.

"It's Isabella," I mumbled. She kept talking as if she never heard me. Which she probably didn't.

"We exchanged phone numbers, and she looked pretty excited when I told her I wanted to be friends. I mean, I feel bad for the poor girl, I don't think she has any friends!"

"Maybe she doesn't want friends, Alice." She stopped her tyranny to look at me incredulously.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't she want friends? That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard!"

"Well, that's just how I felt when I talked to her in Biology," I informed my fuming sister, keeping my eyes forward. Yes, that is what I felt. Among other things.

"You probably just weren't paying a lot of attention," she concluded. "You are known for your lack of."

"Says you," I scoffed, but secretly I wondered if she was right. Maybe I was confused. Maybe I was receiving mixed signals from Isabella. Maybe I'm stupid.

"And my friends," she shot back indignantly. I rolled my friends.

"Well, they don't really count, Alice. They were fashion leeches. They idolized you. If you would have said that monkeys are the best pets in the world, they would have agreed with you on that, too." I could feel her glare on my face, and it made me happy. I was right, she knew it, and she hated me for it.

"Look, Alice, I don't know. I just think it would be better for Isabella" …and me… "if you just left her alone. I mean, she probably thinks that I set you up for it."

"I don't think so. Besides she didn't seem to mind when I brought up your name," she retorted, but she averted her eyes and licked her lips. That was the sign I knew she was lying. I groaned.

"Fantastic!" I pulled off of the freeway onto our street. Our house was unfitting for Forks, but perfect for my family. It was two stories high, white with a brown roof. It was something you would see in California. I saw my mother, Elizabeth Mason, looking out to see if we were home. At the sight of us, she beamed, and settled herself on the porch. I frowned.

"Not a word of this to Mother," I warned my sister. She just grinned evilly at me.

"Oh, I think she would enjoy hearing this from me. I mean, like I said, Eddie Junior never falls in love. Why would you take that away from a loving, caring mother?" I sighed. Why me?

**A/N: So…I know it's short….maybe it's not worth the wait, IDK. I think it works just fine. And check my profile page for the pic of the house. So I already have the next chapter planned for Too Late. And I have the next chapter and a half of A Rocker Love written, I just need to type it. I'm hoping to get a lot of updating done, in order to make up for all this time I let go by. But, and ****PAY ATTENTION BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT****, in order to get this story updated, I need 6 reviews. And after I update the rest, and this is desperate measures here, you need to at least check my website out. I don't care if you like it or not, just look at it and sign the guest book so I know you were there, using your fanfic name so I can match it with reviews! Kay, thanks. Oh, and you only have to go once, but I would appreciate it if you went more than once, and told your twilight-loving friends about it. Here's the address: ****.com**

**Okay, bye!**

**Love ya,**

**JayLynn**


	6. AN

**A/N: I will not be posting any more chapters until I get at least 5 visitors to my website!...sorry that sounded mean lol. See, no one goes to it. It is a Twilight website and I need people to help me keep it updated. But it's www (dot) glitzdancer-TwilightFanClub (dot) webs (dot) com…..please I NEED people! Love ya! **


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Um….Wow.**

**First off, I'd really like to sincerely apologize. I've had sooo much going on in my life, I won't bore you with the details, I'll just let you know that they were sad and heart wrenching and completely drained me day after day…I felt myself slipping away with each new thing.**

**But now…**

**Now I remember the whole reason I write in the first place….and I decided I can't leave all you beautiful people hanging, now can I? ;) I found some old chapters rewritten, and some new chapters I started and never finished. It's going to take a while, but I'm going to try to slip back into the mood of my stories. Get your friends to come too, no harm no foul right? :P but anywho…**

**I'm going to try to get at least one chapter up for each of my stories up (oh, if you guys like iCarly too I've got a new seddie story I'm trying out…won't be great haha) by the end of each week.**

**I promise to try harder, guys.**

**And sorry for any disappointments, just please…**

**Don't hate me :'(**

**I'm working on it!**

**With all my love,**

**JayLynn**


End file.
